ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki is a frost giant abandoned by his father Laufey when he was a baby. He was saved by Odin and revealed that he is his true father and became Thor's brother. Over the years Loki became jealous of Thor and plotted to take the throne. After his first attempt failed he then went to conquer the earth with the help of Thanos, but failed due to the efforts of the Avengers. Later he was placed in jail until Thor released him to help save the universe from the evil dark elves. Loki then took Odin's throne and disguised himself as Odin to maintain the illusion. Loki later went on to cause mischief from his new position. He allied himself with Amora and her Executioner, he also had Lorelei Amora's sister brought back to Asgard so she could join their cause. Eventually how ever thor returns and exposes his brother to all of Asgard and they go in search of their father finding him in Norway with aid of doctor strange only to see Odin pass away and before thor lashed out at Loki hela the goddess of death and their sister was freed after 2500 years imprisoned and destroyed mjolnir and the two were then sent to sakaar where loki made a alliance with its ruler the grand master but feel sympathy for Odin and when thor Valkyrie and banner made their escape he and the sakaaran rebellion followed them via a massive ship called the statesman and in the end Loki resurrected surtur who destroyed hela for good and Asgard it self in the wake Loki chose to stay at his brothers side as they planned to remake Asgard on earth. As Thor made preparations to head back to Earth, They discussed this, with Loki uncertain to return there after everything he had done. Suddenly, an enormous ship belonging to Thanos and his Black Order arrived. Thanos and his minions boarded the ship, killing half of the ship, while the other half managing to escape. Thanos demands Loki hand over the Space Stone but he attempts to hide it. Thanos began torturing Thor with the Power Stone pressed against his head. Loki ultimately gave up the Tesseract to Thanos, who crushed it and added it to his Infinity Gauntlet. Loki then stalled Thanos, before siccing the Hulk on him. Unfortunately, Thanos easily defeats the Hulk and orders the Black Order to go to Earth to obtain the other stones. Loki offers himself as a guide to Earth and pretended to offer his services to Thanos. Loki attempted to stab Thanos' throat, but the Mad Titan easily predicted this and stopped him with the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos then grabbed Loki by the throat and strangles him. Loki remained defiant and tells Thanos that he would never succeed with his plans, and would never become a god. Thanos remains unfazed and calmly crushes his neck, killing the God of Mischief and dropping his corpse down to Thor's knee. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. Similarly to Thor, it has recently been listed at a higher level than originally, without aid. He once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. * Superhuman Dense Tissue: Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. * Superhuman Stamina: Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. * Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop ageing completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millennia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. His magical abilities are equal to Karnilla, the most skilled sorceress in the Asgardian dimension. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force Fields.he has all powers of all existence,reality,places,time,eras,ages and world and universe and earth and all the whole entire everything and all universes and dimensions and he can alter reality and everything, he can command, manipulate, control, transform, change, create and alter al molecules, atoms, particulates, electrons, neutrons, protons, quilps, universes, dimensions, multiverses, multiensions, megaverses, ultraverses, extraverses, omniverses, realities,existences and worlds real, imaginary, that are, will be, exist, existed, will exist and be, and in all past, present, and future and all its time, space, reality, matter,magic, powers, energy, energies,mysticism, lasers, dreams, nightmares, fire, lava, heat, smoke, gas, mist, vapor, shadows, night, light, earth and weather, elements, telekinesis, levitation, illusions, telepathy, oneirokimesis, pyrokinesis, chronokinesis, umbrakinesis, photokinesis, possession, essokinesis, materiokinesis, biokinesis, atmokinesis, regeneration, remove souls and induce nightmares and he has infinite, endless, incapable, infinalizable, infinible, permanently, eternal and perpetual intelligence and knowledge. * Psionics: Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. * Shape-shifting: Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in.He can change his clothing and appearance, he transformed into dragons and beasts,monsters or robots or aliens or Mangog himself to fight heroes Gallery Loki (Hadean Armor).JPG|Loki (Hadean Armor) - based on 1949-1950's Loki/Satan from Venus Golden Age comics Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Jotunns Category:Asgardians Category:Loki's Asgardian Army Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Sorcerers Category:The Cabal Category:Gods Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demon Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members